1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to enclosures for animals, and more particularly, to an insulated animal enclosure configured to be conveniently maintained at a cool and comfortable interior temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of animals require carefully maintained environments while in captivity in order to survive. Many domesticated animals have been transported to geographic locations unsuited for their survival and depend heavily upon owner care for comfort and survival.
Animal caretakers have resorted to a number of solutions in their effort to lessen the discomfort and potential dangers posed by excessively hot or cold environments.
Such solutions have ranged from simplistic measures, such as placing an ice bottle inside the animal's cage, to complex electrically powered cooling mechanisms.
Although a variety of different approaches have been attempted in the past, existing solutions have consisted basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations that have proven to be inadequate or impractical in application.
In this respect, there is a need in the art for a temperature controlled insulated animal enclosure that substantially departs from the prior art, and in so doing, provides a simple, convenient, and practical solution that reduces animal suffering as well as health complications including heatstroke, frostbite, and even death.